1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a buckle and strap system; and more particularly, to improvements in the buckle used therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional strapping system may comprise a strap which is placed around a package being secured and then overlapped at its ends and sealed together using heat.
Another type uses a strap together with a buckle wherein the strap is threaded through the buckle at both ends, such as shown in copending patent application Ser. No. 08/625,231 filed Apr. 1, 1996.
There is, however, still a continuing search for improved buckles which can be manufactured more simply, more economically, and have good reliability.